Beautiful
by LarcSakurai
Summary: Seph/Cloud "I will never be a memory." Those were the last words he spoke before he faded from sight to plague me with these reoccuring dreams


_"I'll.. never.. be a memory."_

No. That's true. You never will be just a memory. You're still very much alive, manifested within my body, my soul, my heart. You've plagued me like a virus since the first time I gazed upon those piercing demonic eyes. Since the first time your lips brushed mine and your hands roamed innocent skin aching with the heat of a foreign desire. You've never passed on until now and I still can't believe you're gone. You'll forever live on as a part of me. I can condone you, ignore you, reject your existence but still you crawl under my skin and consume me whole. I can never forgive nor forget you. You'll haunt me for eternity.

I haven't slept a night since you fell again to my blade and began terrozing my dreams. I'm a prisoner inside my own head, dancing under the strings of a sadistic puppeteer tugging me this way and that. Struggling is useless. You warp me, twist me, pull me back into your arms and melt me under the grace of our bodies melding to your prowess. Yet I sense a newfound air swirling around you, an air of malicious calm laced with young ignorance I haven't seen since before the Nibelheim incident. You've changed in this passing. You've become the Sephiroth I grew up with. The Sephiroth I admired. The Sephiroth... I fell for.

"Good evening." My eyes flutter open to the dark croon of his voice in my ear, trickles of silver hair tickling my nose as he presses against my sleeping body. My rousing mind blanks with the shock of pleasure, the familiar heat beginning to boil.

"Come to haunt me again?" I sneer, reaching up to run my fingers through the silky tresses. He made a noise and trailed a long, sharp nail down my chest, tracing little patterns mapping out contours of muscle and making me shudder. He didn't even have to try and arouse me, it was effortless.

"Haunt you?" Wet, hot lips teased my throat, "I don't see you complaining."A shuddering moan left me at his teasing ministrations. My dug into his shoulders and scratched down his smooth back, rubbing where the single black wing protruded. He arced into the touch, the wing beating gently as I teased the sensitive spot.

"I'm not." I whispered into his ear, the white numbness settling over me as his hips rocked down into mine, a chorus of hot needy sounds echoing across the dreamscape. Sephiroth looked down into my eyes as if searching them, working a self-consious blush onto my face. I hated it when he did that.

"You know..." A sly croon worked into his voice, "You're beautiful, Cloud."

"I am not!" Embarassment torched my face as I turned away, burying my face in my hand. He always had to do this to me, torture me by saying these things.

"Why do you hide?" He seized my wrists and pinned them roughly at my side. "You're enjoying this. Is it something to be ashamed of?"

"S-Stop it." I looked down, squirming to try and break free of him. His tongue teased my ear and I moaned again, my face burning hotter and hotter as he pleasured me.

"But you're enjoying it.. and you look so beautiful."

"Stop it!" I shrieked at him, thrashing against Sephiroth's hold. My body craved more of his touch but I just wanted to scream. He got such amusement out of these games, reminding me of his truest nature, the sadist inside waking and slithering up to surface. If he were the sadist then I were his emotional masochist. Though I protested and pleaded for the games to stop I partook in as much enjoyment of these demented rounds as he.

As the dreams continued and the night wore on I screamed and thrashed and moaned under him, tears leaking out the corners of my eyes as he told me how beautiful I was. My screams the sweetest of symphonies, the absent glaze in my wide green eyes inset in a flushed and sweaty face plastered with strands of blonde tousled hair. I grabbed his hair and pulled it back in vain attempt to break his gaze. This only succeeded in further agitating him. My body screamed as he moved faster and harder, I felt like I was being ripped in two but even so I craved the electric mix of pain and pleasure.

Once we lay sated I yanked my hands away and hid my face behind them, not daring to look up into the absolutely gorgeous face above me. Sephiroth teased the spikes in his long fingers, a dark chuckle rising from him. He got up and pulled his clothes back on, casting one more amused glance back down at me before fading away and my eyes flew open to settle upon the dark night of my room.

From the shadows around, his amused voice echoed on.

_"How beautiful."_


End file.
